Silence
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: All day, is was all she heard, silence. Nothing more just silence. One-shot


Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N this is just a one shot that I'm writing to help with my writers block with my other stories, written in Cammie's POV**

Silence. That's all there was. No sound other then their footsteps and the reverberated echoes of the food tray as they slid it across the cement into the cell. The small sliver of light that appeared through that doorway three times a day was the only light I saw and from it I could only distinguish that I was in a cement room with a toilet and sink.

I crawled over to the tray, in pure darkness, and ate the stale bread and water they gave me as they had done for 731 days. In all that time I had been here they had said nothing to me. Silence is all that there had been.

For the first 3 days, I screamed at them to tell me something, anything but nothing was divulged. I had a plan to fight out if they ever opened more then they did, or came in but they never did. So I sat in the corner and waited. Nothing came; all I was met with was silence. I hadn't talked or used my voice for 728 days. I was locked in solitary confinement and it was the worst torture they could have ever put me through.

As humans we need other people, we need company, if we don't get it we lose ourselves and our sanity, we start to slip. I was holding on but I knew I was going to fall soon. Even a spy needs people. I played scenes from my life in my head to pass time, when mom told me dad wasn't coming home, the first time I got to Gallagher, first time I met Bex and Liz, when we met Macey, Josh, Blackthorne, Zach in DC, Zach dipping me in front of our schools, Zach in Boston, Zach in the tombs, Zach, Zach, Zach.

I pushed away my food and went back over to my corner where I curled up all day every day because I had nothing else to do. I didn't bother to shut my eyes because it was as dark with them open as it was with them shut. I ran my fingers across my torso and felt how thin I had become. I imagined sitting in Gallagher and eating Crème Brule again, I imagined sunshine, or just light in general. I imagined going back in time and yelling at myself for leaving.

I shut my eyes and lent my head back. I imagined music, talking, voices and laughter. I imagined noise. It's one of those things you don't really appreciate until it's gone. Now noise is all I wanted, but all I got was silence.

I must have drifted off because I was woken by their footsteps to deliver my food. You know when you've just woken up, or are sitting in a silence; every noise seems to be louder? That is what it is like for me all the time, the footsteps sounded like land mines and the scraping sounded like hundreds of cats being run over at once. But I soaked up the sounds because it is all I heard.

I have contemplated talking and asking them how long I have been here, or how long I would be here for. But I had long forgotten the sound of my own voice and was too scared to see what it was, scared that my voice was horrible, scared of what my first words for two years would be, but mainly scared that if I tried to talk there would be no sound at all, that my voice would be gone.

So I sat there in silence to weak, broken, cut off and tired to do anything. I just sat there in the dark, waiting for a miracle, for something, anything, to come save me from this hell. I just sat there, me and the deafening silence.

It came 4 months later, the first new sound for 853 days; it was bomb blowing up my cell wall. The sound was horrific; I covered my ears and shut my eyes tightly to try lessening the pain the noise sent shooting through my skull. I opened my eyelids but flinched back away from the bright sunlight that poured through the hole. I curled up into a ball and started by looking at the dimly lighted parts of the room around me.

I started at the same spot until my eyes had adjusted, I was about to move to a lighter section when someone shook my shoulder, I stupidly whipped my head around and was blinded by the bright sunlight; I cringed away and shut my eyes again. I didn't get see who it was but hopefully they would take me away from here, where ever here was.

"Cammie, Cammie it's me Zach, we've come to take you home. Cammie?" It was Zach, my heart fluttered but that didn't mean his voice wasn't loud. I covered my ears again but didn't protest as he picked me up bridal style. He jolted slightly as he jogged out what I am assuming was the hole. I slowly, very, very, slowly, opened my eyes. I adjusted sooner then I thought I would but it still took a while.

The first thing a saw was, are you ready for this? It is pretty amazing, like mind blowing amazing. The first thing I saw was… dun, dun, dun a tree. But I have never been so happy to see a tree before in my life. In fact I was so excited that I jumped out of Zach's arms and ran towards it.

As I ran I saw Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas waiting by a van but I kept running. I let my fingers comb through the hip high green grass as I reached the bass the beautiful oak tree. I started to climb, even though I had lost a lot of weight I could still move pretty quickly. I kept going up and up until I was at the very top. I broke the top and started out in wonder.

Vast green fields stretched out as far as the eye could see with large oaks, much like this ones, as dots on the horizon. I leant my face back and felt the sun on my face, listened to the noise, the wind in the leaves, the sound of the birds and the sound of my name being called rather loudly in fact.

"Cammie, you need to come down now. We need to go before the Circle find out your missing!" I could hear Bex calling me. I didn't care if the Circle came, and if they were going to they would of come by now. I felt too happy, too warm, too high to think of coming down out of that tree. I was giddy with the freshness of the air, giddy with the light, giddy with the sound of everything around me and giddy from there being no silence.

"Cam, we have to go now!" I knew that if I didn't come down they would come up and I still wasn't ready to hear my voice, I was still too scared. So reluctantly I made my way back down the tree to the ground. I dropped off a branch to the ground, gave the tree a wistful look and headed towards the van, Bex pulling me all the way.

I sat in the back of the van with my head on Zach's shoulder and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. The rumble of the engine was comforting but no one was talking, it was silent. That was something I couldn't, no wouldn't, be able to stand from now on, silence. I was ready to talk but I didn't know what my words should be. I had been contemplating so many things but nothing had been right. So I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Will you lot say something please?" I covered my mouth with my hand in shock at my voice. It was… normal. Nothing was weird of strange about it, it was just normal. More importantly, I had a voice. I smiled at that and then I realized it was the first time I had smiled in 2 years and four months.

"What are you grinning about Gallagher Girl?" said Zach. I stared at his face. Not much had changed except he may be slightly tanner and his eyes may be brighter but then again I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Nothing, so who's going to catch me up on everything I missed?" I grinned again.

The van erupted with noise from different people saying different things, all talking over each other so that I couldn't really discern anything. But I didn't care; I didn't shy away from the loudness of the noise, I embraced it. I was just glad that for the first time in 853 days there was no silence.


End file.
